The Beginning of the End
by HeliotropeHarlequin
Summary: Will a highschool student, a waitress, an ex-marine and a business man be able to work together to survive the zombie apocolypse? This is my first fanfic so don't be hating on it too much. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 = Welcome to Hell

My name is Theodore King, or Theo to anyone who knows me. I am 17. I am in foster care. Or was. You see, the infected came the day after I turned 17. I woke up that morning to find the house empty. No carers, no children, nobody. The house looked like a riot had taken place. The furniture was broken and tossed around, the windows were smashed and there were blood smears on the walls. I walked out of the house, not bothering to change out of my school uniform, to find an abnormally quiet street. This is when I had started to panic. Where the hell was everyone? I had heard of the illness up north. People being quarantined, people dying from this so called illness. Of course, the tv and radio reports I had listened to were far from the truth and reality. I heard quick footsteps from behind me and spun around to look down the street. There was a woman, early twenties, jogging up the road, holding a baseball bat and a golf club. Her face, clothes, and the bat and the club were covered grime and blood and god knows what else. She spotted me form across the street and held up the bat in a denfensive position.

"Are you safe?" she called across.

"What?"

"Are you infected?"

"Erm, no?" I answered. She quickly ran across the street, grabbed my arm and pulled me into a seemingly abandoned house.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is, standing in the middle of the open like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean, dangerous?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wait, y- you don't know?". She sighed, placed her hand on my shoulder. She then explained as much as she knew. That the flu had mutated people into savage creatures, or zombies. How the government had covered it all up to avoid a mass panic, but the government now no longer existed. How the whole country had gone into shut down and people were fighting for their lives against these cannibalistic creatures. How a few people were lucky enough to be immune to the illness. I knew staright away that this woman, who I had never met before in my entire life, was telling the truth. I, like everybody else, had seen the early warning signs of the illness, but took no notice. People looking sickly and dropping evrywhere, plants dying, animals dropping dead. When she finished, this woman who I now placed my complete trust in, extended her hand.

" The names Karen, what about you?"

"Theo" I answered and shook her hand. She glanced at the two objects in her possesion and handed me the golf club.

"Well Theo, welcome to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is my attempt at a fanfic, so don't be expecting a literary miracle. Please review, it would be awesome if you did. You can be really nice, give opinionsideas, or just give me hate mail. **

****I have other chapters almost ready so if I get enough reviews, i will continue this story. :D****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 = What's on the menu?

Karen told me that she'd heard of an evac centre at a local hotel for survivors. They were sending helicopters in to bring all survivors to a safe centre run by CEDA. We stepped out of the house and head out towards the centre of town. Karen advised that I stay as quiet as possible, or the infected would surround us in seconds. I was becoming really edgy, flinching at the smallest of sounds. As we neared the centre of the town, Karen held out her arm to stop me, and pointed down a side street. About half way down, there was a creature, in what looked like a hooded sweater, tearing at something on the ground. The creature moved to the right a bit and I could see what it was doing. It was ripping chunks out of a dead woman and eating them. I let out a small squeak of terror and the zombie stopped suddenly. It turned its head slowly and looked right at me and Karen. Before I could do anything to fix my mistake, the zombie was bounding up the street towards its next meal. The creature stopped a few feet away from us, seeming to snarl in victory. But before it could make it could make another move, its head exploded. I flinched as bits of zombie brain landed on my shirt.

"I think a thank you is owed here." Karen and I turned towards the voice. A man, who looked like he'd just stepped out of an army reunion, held a still smoking shotgun.

"Thanks for that" Karen answered. "But what was that? It's not a normal zombie; I've come across plenty of those."

"I call it a hunter." The man replied. "Some of these zombies have, mutated, into more evolved creatures." He turned towards us.

"You headed to the evac centre at the hotel?" I nodded.

"Good, because you know, they say there's safety in numbers. Oh, and by the way," He said as he turned towards the centre of town, "The names Carraig".

* * *

><p><strong>I just realised that my chapters arent very long, but Im not going to join them any together, because i would have to change the chapters and its just too much hassle.<strong>

**On a more positive note, yay, chapter 2! Please review, ill give you a cyber cookie?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 = Machete Massacre

Carraig told me that he was an ex-marine. That explained the weird clothes and the precision shooting anyway. The further into the centre of town we trekked, the more numerous the zombies were. We thankfully hadn't come across anymore 'evolved' zombies. After about 10 minutes of walking, I could see the hotel at the end of the road. But currently running into the hotel was a massive horde of zombies.

"Shit" Carraig said, voicing what we were all thinking.

"If this is the only evac centre around here," Karen started, "Then surely there will be other survivors in there, we wouldn't be fighting alone".

"It's decided then" Carraig said, loading his shotgun and running toward the hotel. Karen and I steadied our weapons and followed after him. The 3 of us stopped at the hotel foyer. The zombies were currently surrounding a man in an expensive looking suit, widly slashing at the zombies with a machete.

"He looks, somewhat familiar…" Karen said. I found myself nodding in agreement. I was sure I had seen this man before, I just couldn't place where.

"Well, let's help the poor guy out" Carraig said, lining up his shot gun. The 3 of us launched ourselves into the horde. It was over in a matter of minutes. I looked myself over, exhausted, to find myself covered in zombie blood and guts.

"Thanks for that, I guess" The man said, as he wiped his face with his sleeve. As he looked up, I heard Karen gasp. I understood why. This guy was Phil Benson, the richest guy around. I don't know how I hadn't recognised him earlier, probably the bits of zombie brain on his face.

"You three headed for the evac centre, I'm guessing?" Phil asked. Karen nodded, obviously still too stunned to speak.

"Yeah" Carraig grunted. Apparently, wasn't too bothered about coming face to face with local stardom.

"Better hurry then, if you don't want to be left in this dump" Phil grinned, picking up his machete and heading towards the stairwell. Karen, grinning like an idiot, ran after him.

Carraig shouldered his shotgun, muttering something that sound like 'women'.


End file.
